Truth Dare Love
by K.C. Raven
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy R dared to live together in apartment for a year. w no contact from the other titans. At first they want to kill each other. Then things start to heat up. Rating will change do to certaint chapter to show up
1. Chapter 1

YO PEEPS! I KNOW THIS AIN'T MY STYLE OF WRITING. BECAUSE I HATE LOVE AND CHICK FLICKS THINGS. BUT HEY A GOTH HAS TO SHOW FEELING ONCING IN A WHILE. I

"Okay then, double people dare." Beast Boy said proudly. 'Say me and Raven have to kiss.'

"Double people dare ah. Let's see. Raven will be your partner in this and now for the dare. Oh Robin I need some help." Cyborg yelled to wonder boy.

"I got an idea." Robin smirked as he whispered into Cyborg's ear.

"Oh that's good, but I'll just make some improvements." Cyborg had an evil grin on his face. "Okay guys. You two got a bad one. You have live in an apartment and work as a regular person..."

"Oh I'm so scared." Raven said scarastetlt.

"I'm not done. You have to dinkies yourselves and share an apartment with each other." Cyborg began to laugh.

"So what. How long? A few days, a week, what?" Beast Boy said curiously.

"A year." Cyborg burst out into laughter.

"No way am I doing that!" Raven shouted.

"I'm not living with Goth girl for a year. She'll kill me." Beast Boy flipped.

"What are you? Chicken?" Robin began to imitate a chicken.

"No!"

"I'm not afraid." Raven said in a stern voice.

"Then prove it." Cyborg got into her face.

"Fine." Raven admitted defeat.

"Okay. At least we'll still have our own rooms." Beast Boy said proudly.

"One more thing guys." Cyborg smirked. "You have to sleep in the same bed and no powers allowed."

"What!" The two argued about their dare before they finally said they would do it and admit defeat.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with chimp boy for a year!" Raven packed her suitcase. "I'll probably be doing all the work from clean the apartment to working my ass off to pay the bills! He'll just lays around the entire time! And if he dares to jump in bed with just boxers on he's dead!" Mumbled in anger as Beast Boy listen to her from the outside of her door.

"I won't be like that Raven I promise." Beast Boy slowly walked backed to his room. "A year! A year of not changing into an animal! I'm going to die." Beast Boy looked over at his computer. "Mind as well look for an apartment that we can afford. For now. And a job that I can do." Beast Boy began to search the web. "This will be the last night I get to sleep in my boxes. Not just because she told me so but I don't want her getting pregnant some how." Beast Boy remembered that the two of them had to share a bed. After he searched the web he started to pack his back pack.

In the morning the two got out of bed annoyed as anything. Gathered their belongings and headed out the door before anyone was awake. Some where in the city.

"Shit!" Raven yelled.

"What's wrong Rae?" Beast Boy looked at her in a surprised voice.

"I forgot to find apartment last night." Raven panicked. 'Great! I bet genius here didn't do that.'

"Relax Rae. I found a cheap place we can afford at the moment." Beast Boy encourage her to trust him.

"You did?" Raven said completely shock.

"Yah. It's this way. "Beast Boy grabbed her arm and dragged her down the street.

'Great. It's probably so expansive that we won't be able stay on payment time.' Raven thought as they passed a very expansive neighborhood. Soon they were in a middle class neighborhood that was nice looking but wasn't flashy.

"There it is!" Beast Boy shouted as he pointed towards an apartment complex.

'Please say it's cheap enough. Please say it's cheap enough.' Raven wished as they made their way into the office.

"Hi, may I help you?" The woman at the front office said with a tone in her voice.

"Hi, we're here for the apartment you have available." Beast Boy said in a nice voice.

"Alright." The woman said with a non to please voice.

"Just how much is this?" Raven whispered to Beast Boy when the woman went into the back room.

"Just $450 a month. It's a two bedroom apartment, free water, heating, cooling, a pool, a weight room and a free laundry room in each building. We just pay for board, electriaty and cable mainly." Beast Boy said with a grin. Raven just stood there with a shook face that he had found a sweet deal.

"Okay, who are you and where's my Beast Boy?" Raven said with a hint of joking in her voice.

"I'm not as bad as you think, hah?" Beast boy cocked his eyebrows.

"Now you're pushing it." Raven said sarcastically. Just then they turn their head back to the counter when the woman walked out with a key.

"You're apartment 209 in building 13." The woman almost chuck the key at Beast Boy.

"Thanks." Beast Boy and Raven quickly got out of there and soon found their apartment.

The apartment was small but a good size for a young couple (What a coincidence.) It had two bedrooms, a small kitchen, a decent size living room and a small bathroom. All the walls were white and there was a small bouncy since they were on the second floor.

"It's nice I guess." Raven looked at the white carpet that was now turning yellow from never being cleaned

"Yah and empty. We need some furniture."

"You got that right and a job."

"Okay, we should try to figure out how to work this." Beast Boy put his bags in the corner and grabbed his bank book out.

"What are you doing?" Raven eyeballed him.

"We should figure out how much money we should spend for a few necessary supplies." Raven nodded and grabbed her bank book and wallet.

Raven and Beast boy stood by the counter trying to figure out how much to spend and what was the important things they needed.

"Let's see here. We need a bed, table, two chair at least, a couch, and should we share a dresser or have our own?" Raven looked up at Beast Boy.

"If they're cheap enough we'll get two, if not we'll get one and want until we have jobs." Beast Boy tried to act macho.

"Sounds like a good idea." Raven thought to herself.

"We're also going to need lights, towels, a clock, food and maybe a small TV."

"You always need some technology don't yau." Raven looked at him trying to joke.

"If that was a joke, you need to get lessons." Beast Boy replied, looking at his watch. "It's noon now, so mine as well get this over with before night fall." Beast Boy went to leave.

"Yo. Brainy ask wait. We need to have a budget and a moving truck to move all this in to."

"Okay. Do you thing that 3 or 4 hundred will be enough for this?" Beast Boy went up to her.

"I don't know. But it's a long shot."

"Okay, let's got to Wal-Mart, target, BJ's and Kmart." Beast Boy shouted.

"Why there?" Raven looked over at him.

"We'll get some of the stuff there for a cheap price."

"For once you're being smart." Raven smirked at Beast Boy.

Soon they had all they could afford and got ready for the night.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted banging on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for an hour...That's it!" Raven slammed the door open to see Beast Boy splashing around in the tub like a little boy. Beast Boy froze when he saw her.

"Never mind. I'll take mine in the morning." Raven slammed the door shut seeing cloths all over the floor. Raven quickly walked to the kitchen to get some food.

"Man that was close." Beast Boy whipped the sweat from his face as he slowly got out.

'Man Beast Boy, you have one sexy body and...WAIT! What am I thinking; I can't fall in love with anyone or a crush or anything in the matter. I'd just hurt that person.' Raven sigh as she grabbed the balcony. 'Man, I hate this curse.

Soon the two teen got into bed, uneasy with the feeling of someone being right next to them and can you guess what happens next.

"Beast Boy stop touching me!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Get your foot off me!"

"I'm not touching you!"

"Yes you are...Whoa! Get your hand away from my crotch!"

"I'm nowhere near there Beast Boy!"

"Is this your hand I'm touching?"

"Yes."

"Then get your fist away from my crotch!"

"Yo! Don't pinch my but!"

"I'm not! Ow! You just slammed your face into my stomach!"

"No I didn't! Stop hogging the covers!"

"I'm not! Bitch."

"Baster."

A few hours later...

Beast Boy had been awaken by someone shaking him.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked to find Raven's arm rapped around his chest. "Dude? She cuddles in her sleep. I could get used to this."

Thirty minutes later.

"Can't get used to this." Beast Boy struggled to breath. Raven had fully got herself on top of Beast Boy. Her face rested upon his as her arms rapped around his neck and into his shirt and her legs rapped around his waist. Beast Boy desperately tried to pry her off. "Raven wake up!" But the girl didn't wake or budge. "Great!"

Raven slowly woke up at seven to find her lips on Beast Boy's sleeping lips.

"Oh shoot." Raven jump off of him when she notice the scene. "I didn't do that. Man I thought I was bad with the pillows." Raven quickly left the room then soon returned noticing her pants were missing. "Great." Raven grabbed them then quickly ran for the bathroom.

HOPED YOU LIKED IT

DON'T EXPECT ALL THE CHAPTERS TO BE LONG AS THIS ONE.

IT'S GOING TO BE PRETTY FUNNY.

REVIEW.

I'M WAITING UNTIL THERE'S **10** REVIEW BEFORE I UP DATE.


	2. Chapter 2

DANG! I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT MANY REVIEWS THAT FAST. ONLY A FEW A HOURS AND THERE'S TEN. THIS IS A NEW RECORD FOR ME.

SOME OF YOU MIGHT OF READ THIS STORY ALL READY

BECAUSE IT GOT TAKEN DOWN THE FIRST TIME BECAUSE I FORGOT TO USE SPELL CHECK AND THERE WAS WAY TO MANY MISTAKES IN IT.

I'LL BE SURE TO TRY TO UP DATE IT EVERY WEEK END.

Chapter 2

Raven and Beast Boy slowly made their breakfast that morning. The two did their work silently. Raven was too nervous from last night and Beast Boy was scared as anything. The two finally faced their fears and went out to the store to get hair dye and make up.

K mart

"Blood red or midnight black." Raven stared at the two boxes. While Beast Boy chucked his in the basket without letting Raven see the color.

'This is going to be a great prank.' Beast Boy smirked to himself. They grabbed some face make up and left for home.

"I call shower first." Beast Boy grabbed the bag with the dyes in it.

"What ever." Raven plot herself on the couch, not waiting to dye her natural purple her. With in thirty minutes Beast Boy was out with a towel wrapped around his head looking sadly.

"Didn't like the way it came out?" Raven gave him a cock eye.

"Yah. Your turn." Beast Boy sat himself on the couch. Raven let out a sigh as she got up. Once she was in the bathroom. "She gonna kill me." Beast Boy just stared into space.

About ten minutes later Beast Boy heard a crash in the bathroom.

"She's already done." Beast Boy said surprised, waiting for her to come out of the room but she didn't. About ten minutes past and she didn't come out and he could still hear the shower going. Beast Boy slowly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Raven? You okay?" Beast Boy had a feeling that something was wrong. He knocked louder when there was no reply. He slowly opened the door to see steam coming out of the shower. "Raven you okay?" Beast Boy slowly approached the shower curtain. He began to worry when no one answered. Slowly pulling back the curtain, hoping to hear her yell but when he didn't, he saw...

"Oh my God! Raven!" Beast Boy saw her laying on the ground out cold. He quickly grabbed her out of the shower before she could drown and gently brought her to the bed, gently placing her under the covers. "Please be okay." Beast Boy quickly checked her pulse, temperature and found small injury on the back of her head. Beast Boy stayed by her side waiting for her to wake up. Placing a cold washcloth on her forehead and just watching her to wake up. Hours seemed to pass as Beast Boy slowly fell a sleep.

Raven slowly opened her eyes to find herself in bed. She blinked in confusion; the last thing she remembered was being in the shower. Soon a small squeak caught her ear, as she slowly sat up, seeing Beast Boy black hair as the green child rested his upper body on the bed. Raven slowly woke him in wonders of what was going on, without realizing that the covers covering her had slipped off. Beast Boy slowly grown at the shaking as he slowly woke up before realizing what had happened.

"Raven!" Beast Boy was about to hug her, but he quickly notice that she didn't realize that she was bare. He quickly pulled the covers back up to her chest, giving her a few seconds to realize what was wrong. Raven turned red as she clanged the sheets. "I'll explain when you're dress." Beast Boy gave her an innocent smile as he slowly left the room.

Beast Boy waited silently on the couch for Raven to come out. Raven was at complete chaos at the moment.

"What the hell happened?" Raven stormed around the room. "He saw me bare! And things that shouldn't of been revealed. Oh god! How embarrassing!" Raven fell on the bed, trying to figure out what had happen. About an hour later Raven finally decided to go see Beast Boy, to find out what happened. As she stepped out she saw Beast Boy cooking dinner. Beast Boy noticed her come out of the room. He was afraid at the moment, afraid that she wouldn't give him a chance to explain.

"What happened?" Raven slowly approached him.

"I was hoping you can tell me. I found you completely unconscious in the shower. You almost drowned if I hadn't pulled you out. Sorry." Beast Boy said without taking his eyes off of what he was frying.

"Sorry for what?" Raven dared to get closure.

"That I saw some things that I shouldn't have." Beast Boy hoped he wouldn't get flung to mars. Just then he felt some one embraces him. Beast Boy turned his head to find Raven hugging him.

"If you didn't. I'd be dead." Raven smiled up at him. Raven slowly let go and went into the bathroom.

"Oh shoot!" Beast Boy yelled, just remembering that he had switched the hair dye. He waited nervously for something anything. Soon Raven came out of the bathroom with a confused look on her face.

"Didn't I get black hair dye?" Raven looked at him with a suspicion look. Unable to remember what they had did since that morning. He stared at her just realizing her hair was a reddish brown.

"It must of been the way the chemicals re acted." Beast Boy tried to sound logical as sweat beated down his face.

"I guess." Raven went back into the bathroom. Beast Boy let out a sigh and stared out the plate looking at his reflection, seeing his midnight black hair.

"I'm a blond, not a black." Beast Boy looked depressly at the wall. Knowing that this was his color for now on.

I KNOW SHORT.

I'LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER

OKAY

PLEASE REVIEW.

TRUST ME THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE HILARIOUS.


	3. Chapter 3

YO! WHAT'S UP ALL! I NEVER EXPECTED THIS TO BE SUCH A BIG HIT.

29 REVIEWS! DANG! THAT'S A NEW RECORD IN MY ACCOUNT.

Chapter 3

'Okay, fight fire with fire. If she's going to cuddle then I'm going to cuddle back.' Beast Boy got his battle plan set as he got into bed along with Raven. About a few hours later, Raven was back to cuddling. Beast Boy began to cuddle back to find that Raven was leading the entire time and she was still a sleep. Beast Boy had manage to get on top her to only get fling off and have her on top of him.

By five o'clock in the morning Beast Boy had finally gotten to sleep. And at seven Raven had woken up embarrass with the fact that she had done it again. She grabbed a new pair of clothes and went into the bathroom. About a few minutes later Beast Boy got up to go to the bathroom.

Beast Boy was more than half way a sleep, not even noticing the bathroom door was shut, cloths on the floor and the fact that some one was humming in the shower. Yes humming.

Raven didn't even notice that someone had entered room. She turned off the water, open the curtains to find Beast Boy almost a sleep on the toilet. Raven screamed bloody murder as she grabbed a hand towel off the rack and tried to cover herself with the small towel that was doing a poor job. Beast Boy immediately woke up to realize the situation. Beast Boy tried his best to cover his body part with his hands as the two looked at each other in shock.

"What are you doing in here!" Raven shouted in fiery.

"Going to the bathroom." Soon the bathroom began to smell.

"How gross. "

"Close the curtain so we can get out of this mess." Beast Boy tried to keep his eyes from checking out Raven.

"I can't. If I move, you'll see something." Raven stared at him angrily.

"Like I didn't yesterday." Beast Boy realized that, that had come out wrong. As Raven looked at him with killing eyes. "Didn't mean it like that!" Beast Boy yelled in fear.

"Get the hell out!"

"I can't move or you'll see something!" Beast Boy flung back. The two kept their faces away from each others body's. Trying not to let their curious eyes wonder.

3 hours of arguing later

"Okay! Look just close your eyes and I'll get out." Beast Boy spat out angrily.

"If you dare look at something. You're dead!" Raven made it look like her eyes were closed but they were open a bit to make sure that Beast Boy wouldn't do anything. Beast Boy quickly pulled up his pants and ran out of the room. Slamming the door.

"Man, Beast Boy has a muscular body...What am I saying! I can't fall for him! Can I?" Raven argued with herself. "I need a professional help." Raven slipped on her clothes.

"Cy, the girl cuddles in her sleep and this is the second day in a row I saw her naked. And I don't know. I just feel weird around her. Kind a like I was feeling with Terra but strong and stranger." Beast Boy tried to explain to Cyborg as he talked on his communicator in the living room.

Bedroom.

"I don't know Star. He makes me feel all safe and warm in side. I keep think of his sexy body and..."

"Raven? You said sexy. Are you feeling okay?" Starfire looked at her from the communicator.

"I'm fine. I'm just having all these strange feeling flooding up when he around and I keep...uh...thinking..." Raven said nervously, unsure of how Starfire would act. "Of...getting ...in bed with...him."

"Do you mean sleeping or doing it?" Starfire surprised Raven with the fact that she knew what she was meaning.

"Doing it." Raven whispered.

"Say what! You can't be that madly for her." Cyborg shouted.

"I don't know Cy. I don't understand either. I need help." Beast Boy said will unsure voice.

"This something you have to figure our on your own. And Beast Boy don't do anything stupid and stay away from the wipe cream and chocolate syrup." Cyborg hanged up.

"You should do it!" Starfire shouted happily.

"Excuse me?" Raven replied unsure.

"You know. Wipe cream and chocolate syrup and bed. Robin showed me." Starfire shouted happily.

"What?" Raven was sure that she had gotten blast to another galaxy. "You and Robin did it?"

"Yah. What's wrong?" Starfire looked at the girl's confused face. "It was quit fun. And if you two really love each other then you'll do it. Bye." Starfire hanged up.

"Wait! I'm not done!...Great. Now what do I do?" Raven stared up at the ceiling.

"Yo Starfire. Why are you so happy?" Cyborg notice the alien was extra happy.

"Raven is falling for Beast Boy and I told her to get the wipe cream and chocolate syrup." Starfire said with a proud face.

"Oh boy. I just told BB to stay away from that." Cyborg looked nervously at the floor.

"We should find jobs tomorrow." Beast Boy sat on the couch next to Raven.

"Yah. Our accounts are getting low." Raven tried to scoot closer to Beast Boy. As she fought with herself what Starfire had said.

"You want ice cream?" Raven asked him, hoping that would help her figure things out.

"Sure. I'll get it." Beast Boy got off the couch and went to the small kitchen.

"Don't forget the whip cream and chocolate syrup." Raven tried to do a flirting voice to grab Beast Boy's attention. Beast Boy notice it but wasn't sure of what it meant. Beast Boy got them chocolate ice cream and brought the whip cream and chocolate syrup over by the couch to see if his theory was right. He went right ahead and sat himself back down. Just realizing that Raven had gotten herself closer. Raven debated weather or not if she should tried to start something.

'What the heck.' Raven replied in her mind as she squirted the cream in Beast Boy's face. Catching him off guard.

"What the!" Beast Boy wiped the cream off him. He looked over to see her giggling. "You think that's funny?"

"What if I do?" Raven smirked at him playfully.

"Then." Beast Boy grabbed her ice cream and shoved it down her shirt. Raven jumped up in shock of the cold. She tried to grab it out of her braw but it was melting to fast as it slid down her chest and stomach.

"Cold." Raven shrieked as she bent over. Raven torn off her now see threw shirt as her braw and skin was now stained chocolate.

"Oh god Raven. I'm sorry." Beast Boy quickly turned around. Raven smirked as she grabbed the chocolate syrup and squirt it down his shirt. "What was that for?" Beast Boy yelled ripping off his good, as the cold syrup ran down his chest. Raven went ahead and licked off some syrup form his face.

"Just having fun." Raven smirked.

"Fun you want? Fun you'll get." Beast Boy tackled her to the ground. Raven laughed uncontrollably as Beast Boy tickled her ribs. "So how many times this week am I going to see you naked?" Beast Boy teased her as he stared at her chest. Raven just smirked at the comment.

"How many times do you want to?" Raven whispered as she fired more whip cream in his face.

"If only you knew." Beast Boy remarked.

"Knew what?" Raven said in wonders.

"This!" Beast Boy tackled her to the ground. Grabbing the cream and sprayed it into her braw.

"Aren't my breast big enough already?" Raven smirked as she slammed herself against his chest as whip cream splattered into their faces. Beast Boy went ahead and dared himself to lick some cream off her chest. Raven smirked as she wanted for him to finish before kissing him on the lips, shocking him completely. Beast Boy stood as still as a statue.

"Beast Boy?" Raven waved her hand in front of Beast's boy's face. He just sat there with drool about to fall out of him mouth. "Oh brother." Raven grabbed his bowl of ice and quickly poured it down his pants. Beast Boy jumped up in shock.

"Cold nuts." Beast Boy squeaked as he danced around.

'That's enough for tonight.' Raven slowly got up and went into the bathroom. Leaving Beast Boy prancing around like he was on fire.

DON'T WORRY. MORE FIGHTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

'WHO'S TURN TO DO DISHES!'

YOU BE SURE TO SEND IDEAS.

I LOVE READING PEOPLES IDEAS AND AT TIMES

I WILL THROW THEM IN.

SO

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW!

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS.

DON'T FORGET, TO SEND IN IDEAS, CAUSE I WILL MOST LIKELY USE THEM

LIKE I AM WITH THE JOB ONE.

THANKS FOR THE IDEA ACOSTA PEREZ JOSE ROMIRO

COULD THAT BE ANY LONGER? OH WELL. TIME FOR WORK.

CHAPTER 4

Two weeks later.

Raven had found a job at McDonald's, hey it may not be the greatest thing in the world, but they're teen. Teens get stuck with these jobs. Trust me, I did. Beast Boy got into the baby sitting service. So far, he's stuck with a spoiled girl that's seven. That keeps threatening to call the union and send him back to Africa, every time she wanted something or didn't want to do something.

Beast Boy was busy in the kitchen, making himself a salad for dinner. Just then he heard the front door slam open. He glanced over to see a very exhausted Raven.

"Rough day at work?" Beast Boy took a seat at the small table, Raven was seated at.

"It's Saturday! What do you think, after having a nine hour shift, for 6.25? Bull shit! I should be getting 8 dollars, from all those snobby people!" Raven yelled angrily.

"I'm guessing today was bad." Beast Boy replied as he got up to get soy milk.

"What do think? After getting the F word yelled at you eight freaken times!" Raven slammed her head into the table. (That happened to me. On my second day of work.)

"Damn, people are ruined these days."

"It was one lady in the drive threw. Then there was a bus load of 65 kids that was a lot of fun! This one guy was wrapping sandwiches like a glass vase during Christmas time! Some teens, decided they would have a food fight. And guess who got stuck cleaning that and the bathrooms! And a little girl called me sir. How do you think my day was?" Raven gave a long sign, showing she was finished.

"Can I say one thing?"

"What?" Raven moaned in annoys.

"The real world stinks." Beast Boy replied. As Raven nodded in approval.

"I can't wait, to be in the Tower again."

"You want some?" Beast Boy handed her, his fork. She gave a nod and took a bite.

Next Day.

"Did you get the mail?" Raven asked as got a cup of tea.

"Yeah. And we have bills." Beast Boy replied as he showed her several envelopes.

"I hate the real world." Raven cursed under her breath.

"Who gets what bill?" Beast Boy spilled the pile on the counter.

"Let's see how much we own first."

Beast Boy grabbed one of envelopes and opened.

"They can't be that much, can they?" He read the letter. "What! $180 for phone bill! What are you doing! Calling people at midnight." He began to flip out.

"Beast Boy, we don't have a phone. That must be the next door neighbors." Raven replied calmly.

"Damn. His daughter must love the phone." Beast Boy grabbed another envelope. "I'll take the cable one."

"Okay." Raven opened the last two bills. One was the rent the other was the electric bill. "So exactly how much are you paying?" Raven was trying to keep calm.

"Just, 34.99." Beast Boy said proudly.

"What!" Raven screamed. "There's no way I'm $600 bills, while you're stuck with 35 bill!"

"Hey! I went out and got food all for the last two weeks and that's not cheap. It was like over hundred dollars each week! And that's most of my money, I have. You make more then me!" Beast Boy shouted back.

"Then get a real job! If I'm always stuck with these bills, then we'll have no money! For minimal wage! You think this is a joke!" Raven spat in his face.

"Well at least my money is going for food and appliances we need! At least I'm helping. And it isn't easy watching a brat."

"Then get a real job for some real money! Maybe if you made the same amount as me, then we won't have this problem! Oh god! You never pay the bills!"

"This is the first time we're ever paying bill! How can you put that against me!" Beast Boy shouted back, his face red of anger.

"So you won't be able to use it later." Raven stated calmly.

"Oh, yeah!" Beast Boy shoved, across the kitchen. "You're nothing more then a scrawny brat!"

"You're nothing more then a…a…a…a dumb animal! You genetic freak!" Raven slapped Beast Boy across the face.

OUT IN THE HALLWAY

"So, you think it's a good idea, to see them?" Asked Robin as the trio went to visit their friends.

"Of course man. I beat they're both loving each, that they would die for the other." Cyborg replied as he opened the apartment door. To see Raven trying to cut Beast Boy's throat out and Beast boy was firing a nail gun at her. Cyborg quickly closed the door.

"How about we come back another time. Who wants pizza?" Cyborg quickly stated, as they heard the two yelling at each other threw the door, like a old marry couple.

"I agree." Robin quickly answered, pushing Starfire out the building before she could ask what was going on.

Two hours later.

Beast Boy and Raven were lying side by side against the wall, dead.

_Just kidding. _They laid there, panting, out of breath and tired. Raven had quickly fallen asleep on Beast Boy's arm. Beast Boy bent over and planted a kiss on her jewel.

"Good night, my sweet Raven." Beast Boy stroked her hair, before falling asleep.

WAS IT OKAY?

I HAVE SOME BIG PLANS FOR THIS STORY.

SO PLEASE UP REVIEW AND SEND IDEAS.

I LOVE READING PEOPLE'S IDEAS.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY ALL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU LIKED IT.

WELL HERE'S A NICE CHAPTER THAT NONE OF YOU ARE EXPECTING

I MEAN IT. (If you think some stuff is spelled wrong. It ain't. I'm using some slang.)

CHAPTER 4

"What a mess." Raven stared into the now destroyed kitchen and living room. "Thank god I don't have work taday." Raven grabbed a rag and began to wipe the counter clean of any food that had been left on the counter.

She watched as Beast Boy grabbed a bottle from the fridge. Taking a sip from it, then, spat it out all on Raven's face.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled angrily ready to kill him. Wiping the drink off her face.

"Sorry. Who got the beer?" Beast Boy blurted out in disguise.

"Not me." Raven began to clean her face in the sink, trying to get rid of the smell.

"Man, that taskes nasty. Why do people drink that again?" Beast Boy was wiping his tongue furiously, trying to get rid of the taste.

"Don't know, don't care and Now! I need a shower." Raven ramped into him as she past by, towards the bathroom.

'Man what's her deal?' Stared at her. As his eyes traced the out line of her body to her swinging hips. Seeing the pants she had on was to big and where slowly moving down with each step. 'God, so hot, so sexy, so wanting, so tempting, so…Wait! What am I saying?' Beast Boy grabs a frying and begins to repeatedly hit himself in the head.

"Must get thoughts out of my head! Must get out of head!…Okay." Taking in a few panting breaths. "I'm okay, I'm good. Must get dress and figure this out…Go get dress. Yah, good plan."

Beast Boy goes to his room and pulls off his sweat pants, goes to grab a new pair.

Raven opens to the door and lets out an alarming squeak. Only in his boxers, Beast Boy swings around to see Raven standing there only in a wrapped up towel. Raven froze right on the spot, as her legs felt like lead as she, forced herself to move out of the room. Once she closed the door, she felt safe, until she felt something perched on her hips and nuzzling at her neck. Turning a little to see Beast boy, right behind her. Gently massaging her.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven asked nervously.

"Nothing." Planting a serious of kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Inside Raven's mind.

"Stop him already!" Wisdom shouted at her. "You know where this could lead to."

"Come one you know you want to." shouted Love, swirling in her pink cape. "You know you love him back."

"I say you rip his nuts off, for even looking at you." Shouted Rage, with a knife ready to go in her hands.

"NO! We love him. And we don't want to rip of his baby maker. I love babies." Love began to gag Rage with her cloak.

"A little young to be thinking about, having babies. Don't you think?" Wisdom replied as she read a book.

"Actually, people in used to have kids at age fourteen and fifteen and were wedded out age thirteen." Knowledge, joined the argument as she put her book of world history down.

"We're not back in the 1800's! This is the 21st century!" Wisdom slammed a bat into Knowledge's stomach.

"For heaven's sake! You love him! Have fun with him! And he's probably drunk!" Shouted Love.  
"From one sip. That LANDED ON MY FACE!" Raven shouted at her.

"It could happen." Love said innocently.

"What the hell." Raven replied.

Out of Raven's mind.

"Do you mind, I left the shower on." Raven gestured her head over towards the open bathroom door.

"Yah, sure." Beast Boy released her. As she made her way back into the bathroom.

BE ADVICE THAT THE NEXT PART OF THIS STORY, IS WELL, HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS POSSIBLE OF HAPPENING.

BUT, I'M MAKING IT HAPPEN!

_I'm just skipping to when they're in the shower together!_

His boxer's tossed out of the shower, landing soggy on the ground. Pushing her into the tile wall, kissing her furiously. Raven moan as his hands traced her body. The shower seemed to get hotter, with every passing second. Letting out moans of pleasure as tongue went from her face, down to her breast. Tracing each one with his tongue, until he came to her hard nibble. Teasing her as he sucked on it.

"Oh god Beast Boy!" Raven moaned in pleasure as he bit down, causing her to jump a little. As he twisted it around in his teeth, as far as it would twist. As his hands slid to her hips and began to slid inward. Raven began to pant as he massage her sensitive spot. Raven repeated his name as he did so. Sliding his hands, back to his hips and force her to go to a squat position, as she was still pressed against the wall. Leaving a trail of kisses from her breast, down her stomach to her privates. His nose muzzled her pubic hairs as he licked her inner thigh. Slowly he began to massage her sensitive spot again, as he felt her leaking, greatly. Gently biting down on her inner thigh, chewing it, in between his teeth.

"Oh god, Beast boy. Just give it to me." Raven pleaded. Feeling her body, feel weaker then before from being in a squat. Slowly his tongue went towards her enters. Tasting the nectar she was leaking out. Tracing her enters with his tongue. Raven let out a gasp as his tongue went into her. Drinking up the nectar that was leaking out. Once she was licked dry, his face went up to hers, as he held her hips. As his rod, trace over her area. She let out a whine, as she felt something building up inside her. Wanting it so bad. As he forced her to spread her legs even more, swatting to an even lower. Her upper back pressed against the wall, her lower half, was supported by Beast Boy's waist.

"You want it?" Beast Boy teased her, as he rubbed it against her inner thigh.

"Yes." Raven panted.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want you." Raven held him tight. As an agonizing pain, thrust in, only being replace with pleasure. Moaning, with pleasure, as Raven decided to stand up, and take control. Roughly planting kisses on Beast Boy's lips. Letting her hands trace every ounce of his body. Shoving him into the tile wall, as she traced him. Before lying down on the shower floor, legs spread apart, inviting him in. Beast Boy got on his fours, and hovered over her. Rubbing his face with hers. Then thrust into…wait a minute…what's going on here?

"BEAST BOY!" Raven shouted in pain.

"What?" He looked down at the now crying Raven.

"_Wrong hole_" Raven said in a low voice.

"What?" Beast Boy didn't hear her.

"Wrong hole." she tried to say louder.

"I can't hear you."

"God damn Beast Boy! Get out of my shit hole!" Raven let all of her furry out.

"Oh shit." Beast Boy went to withdraw. But… "I'm stuck!"

"What!" Raven shouted in pain.

"I'm stuck!"

"Pull harder! It hurts." Raven had her head flung back, in pain.

"Ow! Ooo ew. To hard." Beast Boy began to tear up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Pulled muscle." Beast Boy squeaked out.

"Oh god! Now I have to go!" Raven shouted.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know!" Raven shouted back. They both stared at each other for a brief moment then…

"CYBORG!"

Couple of hours later

"What were you guys think!" Cyborg shouted at them. As Beast Boy sat on the couch with a bag of frozen peas, as Raven laid on the floor with frozen carrots in between her legs.

"Do you even want to know?" They both replied.

"Really, no! I'm already in need for a shrink! Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY. I ONLY UPDATE ONE CHAPTER OUT OF THREE, FOUR STORIES A WEEK. AND THE LAST THREE WEEKS FOR ME, HAS BEEN HELL!

I THINK THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT, THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUAL.


	6. Chapter 6

HEY ALL READY, FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. THEN SEQUAL. THIS IS ANOTHER STORY TO GET A NOTHER STORY STARTED. I WON'T START THE SEQUELS UNTIL THE STORIES I HAVE UP RIGHT NOW DONE.

"Raven shhh. It's okay. Shhhh." Beast Boy rubbed her back, as he gentle held her.

"Oh god Beast Boy!" Raven sobbed harder on his chest. As everything in the room began to go hey wired thanks to her powers.

"It's all right." Beast Boy tried to calm her down.

"How could he! How co…" Raven couldn't finish as she cried harder.

"Shhhhh. It's alright. We'll figure this out."

"How?" Raven whine.

"We'll leave." Beast Boy state flat out. "Leave no sign of where we went or what happen. So he, the titans, our friends will never find us or find out. So we'll be safe. All three of us."

"Really. We'll be safe away from all this. From danger and everything. Every villain, every ache foe, every friend we ever had, every one we've meet." Raven looked up at him with unsure eyes. As Beast Boy just gives her a nodded.

"I promise, I'll protect you twos, from what ever obstacle there is." He held her tighter, in his grip. "Come on let's pack and we'll hop a train and head East. I hear it's cheaper to live out there on the plains.

"I hope so."

OKAY

QUESTION

CAN ANYONE TELL ME,

WHAT'S GOING ON?

I WAS GOING TO WRITE A CHAPTER OF WHAT HAPPEN,

BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS BEST TO LEAVE YOU GUESSING.

UNTIL THE SEQUEL.

BEAST BOY SAYS THREE

WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S TALKING ABOUT?

AND RAVEN SAYS HE, WHO IS HE? SHE'S TALKING ABOUT.


End file.
